Tourmaline Magic
Tourmaline magic points are used to cast magic of Lightning element. Lightning isn't strong or weak versus anything (aside from creatures from Magical Rooms). Tourmaline Gem Tourmaline is a yellow gem that is sorted in the magic line in an order in where it is always after Sapphire and before Emerald. It can be found in Tower V in the two Gold Dust spots (Space 39 and 40) or in Tower XV in the three gold dust spots (Space 15, 16, and 17) as well. Special effect of Tourmaline is the Paralysis Effect. *Tourmaline magic is primarily used to deal a decent amount of lightning damage while also paralyzing foes. *Once the Paralysis Effect wears off, the player must wait momentarily before the effect can be reapplied; otherwise, the spell will have no effect. Abilities *Thunder Wand and Bolt Staff cast lightning bolts in front of the player dealing 4 damage up to 8 times to enemies. *Paralyzing Book casts electricity around the player paralyzing nearby enemies for a short period of time (unless they are immune). *Crushing Wand casts a blast of lightning that deals 10 damage per hit with a chance to burn and/or paralyze your enemies. *Hitting with the Paralysis Rod, Bolt Staff, or a Thunder weapon has a 10% chance to paralyze the target. *Wearing a Tourmaline Bracelet or a Yellow-eyed Gauntlet (or using Thunder weapons) enables you to fight some monsters, as well as increasing damage done to Water enemies. See also: 'Paralysis Effect List of Charge Items '*Not all items can be synthesized or sold/bought in the Merchant Guild!* Magical Weapons= *Tourmaline Staff ( x 1 ) *Bolt Staff ( x 2 ) *Crushing Wand ( x 1 x 1 ) *Thunder Wand ( x 1 ) *Paralysis Rod ( x 1 ) *Paralyzing Book ( x 1 ) *Genie Lamp ( x 3 ) |-|Necklaces= *Tourmaline Necklace ( x 1 ) *Thunder Coat of Arms ( x 3 ) *Bolt Coat of Arms ( x 9 ) *Flashing Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Flashing Double Necklace ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Flashing Necklace ( x4 x4 ) *Nimbus Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Nimbus Necklace ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Nimbus Necklace ( x 4 x 4 ) *Thunder Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Thunder Necklace ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Thunder Necklace ( x4 x 4 ) |-|Bracelets & Gauntlets= *Tourmaline Bracelet ( x 1 ) *Yellow-eyed Gauntlet ( x 1 ) *Thunder-eyed Gauntlet ( x 3 ) *Thunder Bracelet ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Thunder Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Thunder Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) *Sun Bracelet ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Sun Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Sun Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) *Mystic Eye Bracelet ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Mystic Eye Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Mystic Eye Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) *Giraffe Bracelet ( x1 x 1 ) *Double Giraffe Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Giraffe Bracelet ( x4 x 4 ) |-|Rings= *Tourmaline Ring ( x 1 ) *Thunder Ring ( x 3 ) *Bolt Ring ( x 9 ) *White Lightning Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double White Lightning Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple White Lightning Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) *Storm Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Storm Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Storm Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) *Rage Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Rage Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Rage Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Other Items= *Golden Orb ( x 1 ) *High Golden Orb ( x 3 ) *Zoa Golden Orb ( x 9 ) *Thunder Armlet ( x 1 ) *Black Storm Buckle ( x 1 x 1 ) *Black Storm Double Buckle ( x 2 x 2 ) *Black Storm Triple Buckle ( x 4 x 4 ) *Civilization Buckle ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Civilization Buckle ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Civilization Buckle ( x 4 x 4 ) *Critical Bangle ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Critical Bangle ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Critical Bangle ( x 4 x 4 ) Category:Magic Category:Magic